marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent Carter
Marvel's ''Agent Carter'' is an television show that is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is set after the events of Captain America: The First Avenger and before Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter with Hayley Atwell reprising her role as Peggy Carter.Developing ‘Agent Carter’ TV SeriesHayley Atwell lands starring role in Captain America spin-off Agent Carter Overview Years before Agent Coulson and his S.H.I.E.L.D. team swore to protect those who cannot protect themselves from threats they cannot conceive, there was Agent Peggy Carter (Hayley Atwell, Marvel's "Captain America:The First Avenger", Marvel's "Captain America: The Winter Soldier"), who pledged the same oath but lived in a different time when women weren’t recognized as being as smart or as tough as their male counterparts. But no one should ever underestimate Peggy. It’s 1946, and peace has dealt Peggy Carter a serious blow as she finds herself marginalized when the men return home from fighting abroad. Working for the covert SSR (Strategic Scientific Reserve), Peggy must balance doing administrative work and going on secret missions for Howard Stark all while trying to navigate life as a single woman in America, in the wake of losing the love of her life – Steve Rogers. When old acquaintance Howard Stark (Dominic Cooper, Marvel's "Captain America: The First Avenger”) finds himself being framed for unleashing his deadliest weapons to anyone willing to pony up the cash, he contacts Peggy - the only person he can trust - to track down those responsible, dispose of the weapons and clear his name. He empowers his butler, Edwin Jarvis (James D'Arcy, “Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World”), to be at her beck and call when needed to help assist her as she investigates and tracks down those responsible for releasing these weapons of mass destruction. But Jarvis, who is a creature of habit and sticks to a rigid daily routine, is going to have to make some major life changes if he’s going to be able to keep up with Peggy. If caught going on these secret missions for Stark, Peggy could be targeted as a traitor and spend the rest of her days in prison – or worse. And as she delves deeper into her investigation, she may find that those she works for are not who they seem, and she might even begin to question whether Stark is as innocent as he claims. Cast Main Cast *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis *Shea Whigham as Chief Roger Dooley *Enver Gjokaj as Daniel Sousa *Chad Michael Murray as Jack Thompson Recurring Cast *Lyndsy Fonseca as Angie Martinelli *Kyle Bornheimer as Ray Krzeminski *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark *James Frain as Leet Brannis *Meagan Fry as Miriam FryDEBRIEFING MARVEL'S AGENT CARTER: TIME & TIDE *Bridget Regan as Dottie Underwood Special Guests *Lelsey Boone as Rose *Costa Ronin as Anton Vanko *James Urbaniak as Miles Van Ert * Neal McDonough as Timothy Dugan *Stan Lee as Man (next to Howard Stark)Excelsior! Stan Lee Will Make A Cameo In Marvel's AGENT CARTER *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America (Recycled Footage) Episodes Season 1 *"Now is Not the End" *"Bridge and Tunnel" *"Time & Tide" *"The Blitzkrieg Button" *"Episode 5" *"Episode 6" *"Episode 7" *"Episode 8" Production *The show was picked up by ABC for a first season on May 8, 2014. *The first season will consist of 8 episodes, to air in the 9:00 PM slot on Tuesdays on ABC (in the United States), replacing Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. during its midseason break. *The show will be aired on January 6, 2015, and will conclude before Agent's of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s second season return on February 24, 2015.Marvel's Agent Carter & Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Set Premiere & Return Dates * The premiere will be 2 hours long. Trivia *The series will have the pilot episode directed by Louis D’Esposito, with episodes two and three being directed by Joe and Anthony Russo seperately, as well as Joe Johnston who has said he desires to direct episode four of the series.Marvel's 'Agent Carter': Hayley Atwell, Writers, Showrunners Confirmed for ABC Drama Ultimately, Johnston will not direct episode four of the series. *Carter's husband will be explored in the series.Atwell And Producers Release Intel On "Agent Carter" *The first season of the series will not feature HYDRA or S.H.I.E.L.D., according to Hayley Atwell.No Hydra Or S.H.I.E.L.D. In Season One Of AGENT CARTER; Will Feature One Major Marvel Villain * Enver Gjokaj portrays a NYC Cop in ''The Avengers'', while portraying an entirely new character in this series. Gallery Agent Carter Official Logo.jpg|Logo Agent Carter Logo 2.png Agent Cater-Shieldposter.jpg|Exclusive Marvel TV poster ad from SDCC'14 Agent Carter Poster.jpg|First official poster. Agent-Carter-Textless.jpg Agent_Carter_1.jpg Agent_Carter_2.jpg Agent_Carter_3.jpg Agent_Carter_4.jpg Agent_Carter_5.jpg Agent_Carter_6.jpg Agent_Carter_7.jpg Marvel Agent Carter Promo.jpg SSR Agent Carter.jpg Agent-Carter-Second-Textless-Poster.jpg Videos Trivia Agent Carter Fan Brain - Pilot, Bridge & Tunnel Trailers & Clips What to Expect in Marvel's Agent Carter - Comic Con 2014 Marvel's Agent Carter Sneak Peek It Ain’t Life and Death – Marvel’s Agent Carter Preview 1 Peggy Carter Gets to Work – Marvel’s Agent Carter Preview 2 Agent Carter Gets Ready for Work - Marvel’s Agent Carter Season 1, Ep. 1 – Clip 1 References External links *Agent Carter on ABC.com *Agent Carter on IMDB Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:TV Shows Category:Agent Carter